


a day with you // g + m

by izsmoak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izsmoak/pseuds/izsmoak
Summary: "we need to have more nights like this, dont'cha think?""of course, that's what i think,"





	a day with you // g + m

**Author's Note:**

> i figured id just write this because the both of them are literally the cutest ever so :)
> 
> also this is horrible and short and ugly, i haven't been writing much.  
> but here's this i guess..

 

 

 

>  

_**a day with you** _

_glenn and maggie_

**_______________**  

 

"I think I'm dyin'," Maggie whined, wiping the beads of sweat from her dirty forehead.

"Babe, didn't you work on the farm? Shouldn't you be used to this?" Glenn wondered aloud, slamming down his shovel into the earth and leaning on it.

"You're right, I should be. But you're obviously not," she joked, referring to her husband's loud panting.

"I'm a-" he said, struggling to catch his breath, "I'm a city boy. You grew up with this!"

The hot summer heat, combined with the sun shining brightly up high in the clear blue sky was taking a toll on the couple. Maggie'd convinced him to help her tend to some of the crops and now here she was, wishing she hadn't even brought up the chore in the first place.

"I did. Doesn't mean it ain't any better. Still hot."

"Can we -- can we be done for now? I know I just started, but," Glenn scrambled to spit out words, "but it's really bad out here. I'm more of a fall guy. I like the leaves that change colors, and how the days get shorter. Plus, the cool temperatures. I mean, who invented summer anyway?"

Maggie snorted, looking back at him, who was squeezing his eyes shut tight and gripping the shovel like he was giving birth. She told him so and that just made him crack up.

"Agh," Glenn mumbled, "I don't even have any more energy to laugh. The sun took all my motivation for living,"

"Then why are we still out here, Glenn?" the southern girl asked, pulling off her dirt-stained gloves.

"Good question. I need a shower," he responded, smiling at her and waiting for her to join him at his side so they could get back to the prison, marching up the field together.

 

They left their muddy boots in their cell and headed down to the showers, where there was nobody around (to their luck). Making small talk about something that'd happened to Beth the day before involving a meatball, the two laughed with each other until they came to an empty shower stall and began to unclothe.

"I wanna help," he said quietly, setting his hand on Maggie's shoulder. She nodded and bit her lip as he pulled off her t-shirt, letting it slip from his grip onto the tiled floor.

"Hey," Glenn said, looking down at it, "that's mine! I've been looking for that one,"

"Sorry. I just needed somethin' to wear," Maggie shrugged innocently. The truth was that she would snag any article of clothing from him that she could find because his scent made her feel like she was at home. It made her feel safe. He did.

"I'll let that one slide, I guess," he concluded, continuing with his task. After countless minutes, hours, days, and months spent with Glenn Rhee, Maggie would always shiver at the touch of his skin on hers. So, when he unclasped the hooks of her lacy black bra and slid it off of her body, his fingers tracing her breasts ever so lightly, she let out a small gasp. It must've been audible to him, because he glanced back to her eyes and met them with his own which had an evil look in them. A good evil.

Maggie undid the buttons on her jeans and pulled them to the ground, knowing Glenn would want to do the next part.

"You dont mind, right baby?" he questioned her, just to be sure.

"Not even a little," Maggie said.

"Good," Glenn answers, then latches onto her panties and brings them down as well.

"Looking at your body from the bottom up is one of the best views you could get of you. God, Maggie, you're just utterly and completely gorgeous, in every way possible," he sighed, before whispering against her thigh, "takes my breath away," and placing a wet kiss there. To him, her body was perfect and nothing but that. Every curve was a masterpiece, every part of her toned figure was art. He would've loved her just as much if she wasn't as muscular or thin.

He was praising her and taking her clothes off and Maggie was afraid she was going to come undone. So, she ran her hands through his greasy dark hair and pulled him up, then took out her hair tie, letting the brunette whisps fall across her shoulders.

" _My turn_ ,"

Her hands tugged his tight shirt from his torso and dropped it onto the pile of her clothes, being sure to run her hands up and down his firm biceps. Maggie adored his arms and loved how they were no doubt the most built part of him (she adored all of her husband, that just happened to be one of her favorite feautures) and then moved her fingers up to his neck. Nails then dragged carefully down his abs and to his sharp v-line, then were loosening the buckle of his belt. After toying with it for a bit, Maggie finally got his pants down his legs and soon, his black briefs. Knowing their bodies would clash together if she touched him further, Maggie just grinned at him and turned back to start the shower.

"Oh, come on. Don't ignore me," Glenn pouted, going up behind her as she stepped inside the stream of water. It washed over the two of them and Glenn couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"I'm not ignoring anythin', I just... I think I'm too tired to fool around," Maggie admitted, wiping her face with her hands.

"Then you don't have to," he said, lathering up his hand with a bar of soap. He ran the soap across her back, chest, hips, down her arms, and then reached her legs. Glenn didn't know that she was getting entirely turned on by this, and kept on exploring her skin. When he just barely made out her silent gasp as his touch came in contact with her sensitive skin, a thought grew in his mind.

His hand came, soon, in between her thighs. 

" _I_ can just fool around," Glenn smirked and said in a husky voice, "with you,"

 

 

The experience for Maggie in the shower was enough to add to her filth, but still, Glenn cleaned her up afterwards. When she stepped out of the water and got dressed, she almost felt baptized. He kissed her lips serveral times, his innocent kisses almost forming into more, when Maggie insisted they go get ready for dinner. 

"Hey, I'm not arguing with you there," the Korean grinned, following her out into the hallway.

The two left their things in their cell, when Glenn suddenly got another idea and told Maggie to stay behind while he made her a plate of food and one for himself, then returned with them. 

"Rick's having that bonfire with the cookout or whatever in the courtyard area, you sure we can just ditch going?" Maggie asked, looking up at him from where she sat on the edge of their bed.

"Yeah. I'll explain to him why we're not gonna stay, so he knows I haven't been avoiding him all day. I mean, I kind of have been, though. Not intentionally, like--"

"Yeah, yeah, just go on. Tell him and get me my food, I'm hungry," Maggie grinned, while he just shook his head and chuckled. 

"I love you, Maggie," Glenn said, leaning back against the cell door and crossing his arms. 

"I love you too. But I'd love you even more if you went and got me my damn food already." she teased. 

"Yes, ma'am," 

 

Rick was understanding, knowing that all the newcomers at the prison wouldn't feel any less welcome if two of his own group didn't attend the welcoming get-together there

Daryl nudged his shoulder and asked him if he was gonna go get laid as he walked out, making Glenn blush a deep cherry red, which Daryl responded with a hugh pitched laugh. 

"Way to go, Chinam--"

" _I'm Korean,_  dumbass. Anyways, that's not what I'm doing. We're gonna talk and stuff, maybe c-cuddle or something, I don't know, why am I even explaining myself to you?" Glenn stammered, squinting at the redneck.

"Hm. If you say so," Daryl shrugged, giving him a stifled chuckle before walking off.

 

As it turns out, talking and cuddling was exactly what became of their night together. After they sat across from each other, crisscrossed on their small mattress, they laughed and chatted about everything under the sky. At one point, Maggie even claimed to get a stomach cramp from laughing so hard when Glenn purposely showed her how to make milk come out of your nose and it went wrong (not that she'd needed, or wanted to know, anyway).

They always had their best moments alone together.

After a bit, the two became more and more disengaged with the conversation and Glenn suggested he'd clean up, then come back and lay with her.

 _"... and then I'll be back, n' maybe I can lay down with you or somethin'. If you're as tired as I am, we can even just go to sleep,"_ is what he said specifically.

To Maggie that seemed absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, I don't know. If I had any more energy, maybe I'd be up for a repeat or a round two of your little stunt in the shower but my eyelids feel too heavy for that. I know it's early, but..." Maggie replied slowly.

"Okay,"

 

So, he left. And when he came back they were laying on top of the covers. Maggie was in a black tank top and shorts while Glenn was only in his briefs. It was too warm outside for blankets and there wasn't good AC in the prison. They only needed the high temperatures in the atmosphere and their own body heat. 

"You know I got that run tomorrow afternoon," Glenn said softly into her ear as he nibbled at the skin there with his teeth, lightly biting and tugging at it. 

"Oh," Maggie said, rubbing his arm which was wrapped around her torso, "yeah. You know I believe in you, and what'cha can do, but you know I get worried a lot, too. Who're you going with?"

"Mm, just Daryl and Sasha," he replied, moving his mouth from her earlobe down her neck.

"Well you're in good hands. I'll just have to talk to them and tell 'em not to let you go do anythin' stupid. Hear me? None of that shit where you go around almost gettin' yourself killed. Please?"

"Hey, look at me," Glenn murmured, picking his head up and deattatching his mouth from where he was leaving a bruise on her collarbone and caressing the side of her face gently, "I wouldn't dare do anything to put myself in danger--"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows and squinted.

"...if, if it meant I was hurting you in the process. I care about you too much to do something like that. Okay?"

There were strands of soft, silky dark hair falling over his forehead and Maggie smiled, reaching up to brush them back. 

"We need to have more nights like this. Don'tcha think?" Maggie asked, pecking his cheek.

"Of course, that's what I think. I think I wanna be alone with you all the time. I think," Glenn stopped, leaning back down to mumble against her throat, "we should be locked away together and safe from all the danger in the world. I think I would spend every second of every minute of every day talking to you, holding you, or kissing you if I could. I would go to the ends of the earth for you," 

"I know," Maggie sighed, looping her arm over the back of his neck, "and I love you for that. God, you're so adorable," 

"Adorable?" Glenn laughed, peppering her face with quick, messy kisses, lowering until his lips came to her chest.

"Mhm. You are," she chuckled with her eyes closing.

"Okay, okay, cut it out now..." he trailed off.

It was like that for sone time, nothing but the sound of the gathering echoing through the halls and into their cell from outside. He rested his read in the crook of his wife's shoulder, nuzzling into it lovingly.

"Night, adorable," Maggie smirked weakly after moments passed by, her legs twisted up in between his.

"G'night, Mags," Glenn said, kissing her bare shoulder tiredly and hugging her close.

A few silent minutes went past, no noise but the sound of each other and their steady inhales and exhales. Maggie moved to a more comfortable position, where she was snuggled up in the crook of _his_ shoulder and her arm was thrown across _his_ chest where she rubbed small circles onto his smooth skin. Glenn sighed contently, resting his hand on hers. 

"Hey, you two?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, daddy?" Maggie replied groggily to her father, forcing her eyes open.

"Nothing, just checkin' up. Doing okay?" Hershel smiled.

"Perfect. Hey, could you turn on that fan right there, real quick? I would ask him to do it," she motioned to her husband, who lay still, "but he's probably not gonna get up any time soon,"

"Hmgh?" came a grunt of questioning from Glenn, who still wasn't fully awake. 

"Yeah, I can do that. You know, both of you deserve some time together. Warms my heart, lookin' at you so happy," the older man said, hobbling over to the fan and switching it on.

"Uh huh. Thanks, by the way," Maggie chuckled, blushing slightly, "n' can you shut the curtain on your way out? Thank you. Love you, dad," 

"Goodnight, Hershel," Glenn mumbled, somewhat waving to the man at the door, who simply chuckled and walked away. 

Now that the room was darker, due to the lack of light from the black curtain covering the entrance, and there was a cool flow of air to keep the room at average temperature, they both knew they would really be sleeping for sure. 

So, he squeezed her against himself more securely, and let her burrow closer into his body. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you too, Glenn. I love you too," Maggie grinned.

 

 

 

 


End file.
